


FPS

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine’s been playing a lot more video games since Sam left town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FPS

Kurt is trying. He is really, _really_ trying. Because that's what people in relationships do. They _try_. They have different interests, and when your partner shares that interest with you, the best thing you can do is at least give it a chance. It's always nice to expand horizons, after all, and to learn new things—to learn how to _appreciate_ new things.

And Kurt is trying _very_ hard to learn how to appreciate video games. Really, he is. But…

"I just don't get it," Kurt mumbles, sitting next to Blaine on the couch and watching the flash of motion on the screen. He didn't get it when Finn would glue himself to the TV for hours at a time playing them, and he didn't get it when Blaine would put a time limit on their phone calls because he was going to play some game or another with Sam.

Even during their initial foray into living together, Kurt hadn't even tried to understand it, because Blaine had Sam to sit there and stare at the television at for hours, intently focused and absolutely absorbed in whatever it was they were playing (Kurt has never bothered to learn any of the names, and most of them look the same to him, anyway).

To Kurt, it's mind-boggling. Wouldn't they much rather focus on something like The Bachelorette or Property Brothers? Because those are actual enjoyable things to have running on the television for several hours at a time.

But Sam doesn't live in the loft anymore—he doesn't even live in _New York_ anymore, and Kurt knows that Blaine's been putting on a brave face but Kurt knows how hard it is not to have your best friend around. After all, one of his is traveling around the country doing mall tours and the other has moved to LA. Artie still comes over sometimes to hang out with them, having dinner or playing video games with Blaine, but it's a little melancholy, remembering all of the people who were there and aren't anymore. 

In fact, Blaine's been playing a lot more video games since Sam left town.

Maybe it's the fact that Kurt thinks it's a grief strategy that he's taken to at least sitting on the couch with Blaine while he plays, keeping him company. Sure, he brings a magazine or something that he's altering to keep busy, but… At least Blaine knows he's there.

Blaine shoots him a glance, eyes only flicking away from the screen before they move back. There's a little smile on his face, that would be cute if he wasn't… Did he just shoot someone in the head? Kurt blinks disconcertingly at the TV screen. He just watched his fiancé shoot someone in the head. In a video game, but still.

"Don't get what?" Blaine asks, amusement in his voice despite how concentrated he looks. Something blows up on the screen.

Kurt gestures towards the screen, shifting on the couch so that the arm is supporting most of his weight.

"The appeal, I guess." To Kurt, it's just… A floating gun and guys running around and gunshots and explosions and death. If Blaine wanted those things, couldn't they just watch an action movie? At least the guys in action movies are generally nice to look at… "What are you even trying to do?"

"I'm trying to kill the people on the other team," Blaine explains.

"Why?"

"Because that's the game, Kurt," Blaine replies, with a laugh in his voice, and Kurt frowns.

"That's it? That's the only reason? There's no story?"

"Not in co-op mode, no, but—"

"I don't know what that word means, Blaine."

And Blaine just laughs, his concentration finally breaking as he leans forward over his knees, and suddenly the screen chances.

"Oh my god, you died," Kurt mutters. Blaine lifts his head, and then just nods. "I'm so sorry, that was my fault."

"It's okay, Kurt, I'll respawn." At Kurt's blank stare, Blaine smiles at him, just keeping another laugh in. "I'll come back to life," he clarifies.

Kurt just nods slowly. Now he really doesn't get it. If people can just come back to life, what's the point in killing them? They obviously aren't dead if they just come back into the game.

"I'll tell you what," Blaine starts, concentrated on the screen again. Kurt thinks for a moment he's talking to the people on the headset, because he does that sometimes, but then Blaine glances to look at him. "Kurt."

"What?"

"After I finish this game, I'll play a different one. One I think you might like."

And that's… Different. Usually Blaine plays his game, and Kurt doesn't commentate, and sometimes Blaine puts the controller down and kisses him. It's the only acknowledgement Blaine really gives to this effort, not that Kurt is complaining, really. He's not trying to like video games for some kind of reward, especially not after Blaine went with Kurt to his bi-weekly hot yoga class. That was _enough_ reward.

Blaine has never really tried to make the video game process more enjoyable _for_ Kurt, and Kurt's never had a problem with that. After all, the video game playing isn't for him. He never even fathomed the idea that it ever could be.

Apparently, Blaine is going to meet him halfway.

The game Blaine is currently playing (Kurt still doesn't know the name—all the shooting ones look so similar to him) doesn't last much longer, and when it ends, he stands up and fiddles with all of the gaming consoles that are arranged neatly beneath the TV.

When he sits back down on the couch, it's with a different looking controller, and he sits right next to Kurt. Kurt takes that as an invitation to cuddle closer, and Blaine seems perfectly happy with that conclusion.

"What are you playing now?" Kurt asks, unable to keep himself from being curious. If Blaine is going to try and make this enjoyable for Kurt, Kurt is at least going to force himself to focus on the game for at least a little bit.

"It's called Final Fantasy," Blaine tells him as he skips through screens. "This one has a story I think you might like. And the characters wear costumes."

"Oh?" Kurt's interest is officially piqued, and he doesn't have to feign it or force it this time. At least, not as much. "I do like a good costume. What kind of story is it?"

There's a scene playing on the TV, a rather pretty song accompanying it, and Kurt leans his cheek against Blaine's shoulder as he watches. 

Blaine presses a kiss to the top of his head, and says, "A love story."

**Author's Note:**

> [Read & Reblog on Tumblr](http://missmichellebelle.tumblr.com/post/85796248090/fps)


End file.
